


Paint Me, Baby.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockslut Castiel, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dork Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Implied Anal Sex, Implied Bottom Castiel, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Painting, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pure Smut, Rough Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Newlyweds Castiel and Dean are furbishing their new home, where Castiel takes up the task of painting the walls of the room. However, his mischievous husband has something else in mind as he tackles Castiel down to the floor, and oh, Castiel can definitely get on board with this.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Paint Me, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> have one of my bastard children.

Castiel balances himself on the step-ladder, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration as he glides the paint-dipped flat brush across the bare white wall in measured swipes, careful to paint in only one motion. He rubs his sweaty forehead on the back of his palm, engrossed in the sheer action of painting the wall as perfectly as possible, when at once, the step-ladder shakes with a thundering tremble, and Castiel's eyes go wide as he glances back—

"Dean!" he shouts, enraged as Dean, that bastard who has the audacity to laugh, grabs Castiel by the waist and pulls him down. Both men fall to the ground, Castiel with the paint-brush smudging his cheek and Dean, rolling over in laughter as he tightens his arms around Castiel's waist, pressing his lips to the back of Castiel's neck, much to Castiel's annoyance.

"I hate you," Castiel sighs, a pout gracing his lips as he folds his arms across his chest, refusing to spare Dean a look, "-I was so scared I was going to fall off, you idiot."

"Awh, baby, you think I'd ever let you fall?" Dean asks, his voice lively and his eyes bubbling with mirth, and with such a beaming expression on Dean's face, Castiel finds it hard to remain cross with him.

"You still scared me," Castiel frowns, leaning back into Dean's touch.

"That was kinda' the plan."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Is that so?" Dean teases, poking a finger to Castiel's side, watching as Castiel recoils with a wide-eyed glare.

"Dean, don't, you know I'm ticklis—"

"Is that why you married me, Cas?" Another finger jabs at Castiel's waist, and Castiel can't contain himself anymore, as he lets out a chuckle, "-'cause you hate me so much?"

"Dean, stop—" Castiel whines, finding himself reduced to a powerless child as he tries to grab Dean's arm, but curse his husband's aim and strength, because Dean never allows him the chance to counter him when he grabs Castiel by the wrists and twists them behind Castiel's back, holding onto them single-handedly while his other hand runs down Castiel's stomach, sending Castiel into another, uncontrolled fit of laughter.

"De-ean—"

The paint-brush lies forgotten to the side as Castiel presses his lips to Castiel's neck, holding his wrists in place, while his other arm snakes up under Castiel's shirt and glides over his bare, warm chest. Their eyes flutter shut as Castiel feels his husband's large palms slide over his electric skin.

A soft moan slips past Castiel's lips, only spurring Dean on, who bites the side of Castiel's neck in a brazen show of possessiveness, licking a trail of spit up to the bottom of Castiel's ear.

"Dean, we can't do this here."

"Why? S'our home. We can do anything we want," Dean mumbles, nibbling Castiel's ear lobe between his teeth as he noses at the side of Castiel's head. His fingers graze over one of Castiel's sensitive nipple, and Castiel lets out another moan, arching back into Dean's touch, mouth dropping open in pleasure. As if on cue, Dean brings the hand inside Castiel's shirt out through his collar, and hooks his thumb over Castiel's bottom lip. His narrow, lust-hazed eyes track every moment of Castiel's body— the heavy contractions of his chest, the twitching of his fingers, the furrowing of his eyebrows, and most of all, the sliver of his pink tongue that dashes out Castiel's lips to swipe a lick over Dean's thumb, showing just how aroused he is by Dean's touching.

"Need you, Cas," Dean rasps, knowing how much those few words manage to spur on Castiel's arousal. As expected, a needy whine falls past Castiel's lips as his husband chuckles darkly behind him. Castiel wraps his thick, plump peachy lips around Dean's thumb and sucks it into his mouth with an obscene sound, one which shoots sparks right down to Dean's gut.

"Dean," Castiel breathes, his chest heaving with heavy breaths as his eyes flutter open, only to settle upon Dean with a lewd and yet, somehow tender glint within them.

"I got you, angel," Dean says, his voice barely a whisper as he noses against Castiel's head, nibbling a hickey at the soft flesh over Castiel's neck, rocking their bodies together— his chest pressed flush against Castiel's back— and pressing a trail of kisses down Castiel's shoulder. He lets go of Castiel's hands, and as expected, Castiel doesn't bother pushing him away, instead, he reaches back to grip Dean's thigh, all the while Dean loosens the knot of the apron at his neck, letting it fall to the ground as he kisses over the smooth skin at Castiel's nape.

His fingers push Castiel's shirt off his shoulder on one side, allowing Dean much more bare expanse to smother with kisses and faint reddish bite marks.

"Fuck," Castiel moans out, his voice breathy and exasperated as he squeezes his shut eyes. His eyebrows furrow as he leans his head to the side to give Dean enough leeway to assault Castiel's neck with his lips.

Within his sweatpants, Castiel feels his erection fill out with want and arousal, and judging by the thick, blunt object nudging at his ass, Dean seems to be on the same page as Castiel. Without another thought, Castiel rolls his hips back into Dean's groin, showing his husband _exactly_ what he needs. Dean's fingers crawl up the expanse of Castiel's chest, rucking his shirt higher and higher, until he finally pulls it off and tosses it to the side. He drags his fingers down Castiel's torso, teeth nibbling at Castiel's neck, before Dean's fingers dip inside Castiel's sweatpants and wrap around his hot, throbbing erection.

"Baby," Castiel moans, reaching up to press his hand over Dean's jaw, turning his head to the side until they're facing each other. Dean's eyes twinkle with prominent need and want, and Castiel's are no different. He pauses for a moment, simply drinking in the sight of his husband, before diving in for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. The air thickens with the sound of their moans and whimpers, as Dean continues to pump his hand around Castiel's cock, jacking him off right there on the floor, in the middle of their new, empty, bare house— but theirs nonetheless.

Dean pulls away for a moment, kissing up the side of Castiel's face as Castiel falls against Dean's shoulder, his orgasm building low in his gut, and Dean relishes in the sounds Castiel makes as Dean jerks him to his edge.

"Fuck, you look so fucking gorgeous, Cas," he whispers, and Castiel keens into his touch with a content purr, thrusting his hips and rocking into the rhythm of Dean's hand.

"Dean— I'm close—" Castiel hisses, breath heavy and panting, eyebrows knit together and his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he nears his climax.

"So good for me Cas," Dean coos, smothering Castiel's face and nape with soft pecks, and lingering at his neck to leave another nibble, "-come for me baby, I know you want to."

Castiel's hand at Dean's jaw falters, and drops to his thigh, where he squeezes hard with a rough groan. At last, his orgasm rips through him, and shoots out in thick strings, painting Dean's hand white. Dean chuckles behind him, pressing another kiss to Castiel's forehead, before slipping his hand out of Castiel's soiled sweatpants.

"Wanna' clean it up for me?" Dean asks, a smirk playing at his lips, and although Castiel is still riding the high of his orgasm, panting against Dean's chest with his eyes narrowed in exhaustion, he somehow manages to send Dean a glare.

"Ah-ah, be a good boy and clean it up for me, Castiel."

Dean's hand hovers before Castiel's face, and he stares down at Castiel with an expectant look in his eyes.

"Come on now, we don't have all day."

Hesitantly, Castiel leans forward, poking the tip of his tongue out to lick through the messy droplets of come on Dean's hand. His eyes, big and blue and round and coy— tease Dean, only deepening his arousal— and so, with his gaze never leaving Dean's, he presses his tongue flat against Dean's palm, and licks up his own come, dipping into every nook and cranny of Dean's hand to suck every last drop of his thick, white release, resorting to kitten licks at last— a move he knows will fuel Dean's arousal, and as expected, Dean mutters out a broken swear.

"Fuck," he groans, and slips his arms under Castiel's waist. With a measured breath, he lifts him into his arms and hauls him up. Castiel chuckles, wrapping his legs tight around Dean's waist, as he leans down to nip at Dean's ear. Dean glances up at Castiel in his arms, a wide, raunchy grin on his face as he carries Castiel to their new bedroom.

"I am so glad we bought a bed the first thing in this house."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 🥰


End file.
